


AESSA'S CHILDREN: THE LAST BORDER

by vawatts (Maygra)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/vawatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AESSA'S CHILDREN: THE LAST BORDER</p><p>Fantasy novel in the epic style about the survivors of a border outpost of a Goddess-gifted people trying to find a safe haven among their own race after a massacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Shadrai stared out the narrow window of her private chambers, her eyes scanning the western horizon greedily as the sun faded. She allowed herself a small smile as the shadows took over the lands, not noticing the chill wind sweeping through her rooms. With practiced ease she probed her own borders, chuckling as the earth acknowledged her possession of the darkened lands, trembling and resisting her touch. Deep below the foundations of her fortress in Morvan she could feel the heavy presence of the Goddess. That One did not wake, but dreamed on -- sleeping, resting, not waking but watching.

"Keep sleeping, Old One," Shadrai murmured. "Keep hoping your precious Kieri will keep you safe until you are healed. Keep on dreaming while I strip your world."

In response, the ground shivered. Shadrai laughed in delight, then cursed as the earth repelled her probe. She withdrew her presence, soothing the sleeping Goddess with murmured promises. It would not do to be over bold just yet, she thought, practicing patience. It was a trait she despised but had cultivated over centuries. No, it would not do to get overconfident.

She turned her attention to the latest addition to her plans laying slender hands on the bas-relief map occupying the center of the room. A large goblet stood in the center of the map. A small amount of thick brownish-red liquid covered the bottom of the cup. Carefully dipping her fingers into the mixture, she spread the thick stuff along a ridge on the right side of the map. The liquid was quickly absorbed, leaving behind a faint reddish glow.

"These borders are mine," she murmured, tracing one finger along the blood-red edge of her domain. It extended deep into the crescent formed by Arris _grae_ n and Itheron, western half of the enormous double arced mountain range called the _graen Triemon_. "And soon enough I will have all the rest as well." She looked up, eyeing her two companions sweetly. They had remained silent, respecting their mistress's mood. "What did your patrol discover, Mek'Ain?" She asked.

"It is as you thought, Lady," the younger of the two men said, his face hard-edged and stern. "There is a large Keep at the base of Itheron, in western Elerak. The inhabitants are said to be of your own people."

"How many?"

"Close to three hundred."

"Oh, I think your men can handle so few. Akis, I believe you have something for me?"

The older man nodded, handing her three carefully wrapped pouches and three additional goblets. "This is the last of the materials you requested, Shadrai, sands from the southern coast near Mekar, gravel from the river bed in Estanis and grasses from Irreshon."

"And my volunteers?" She asked accepting the packets.

Akis paled. "They are ready, Lady."

"Lovely. Bring them to me, Akis," she commanded, opening the packets and pouring the contents of each into its own wide-mouthed cup. "I know you dislike this, Mek'Ain, but I require you to stay."

"As you will, Lady," her captain said uneasily.

"Do you know Elerak means refuge, Mek'Ain? Refuge," she sighed. "I think not." Her smile was fiercely possessive. "Do you see these lovely plains?" She asked, tracing the area with her fingers. "I played there as a child; among ruins of empires no one remembers any more. I woke to the sun rising over _Esterys graen_ and slept with my eyes on Itheron. Ever west, Mek'Ain, we always look west for our future -- we Kieri. Most of my servants think the Kieri are only a legend. To them we are like ghosts -- ghosts who talk without speaking, who can see without eyes," she laughed. Mek'Ain watched her warily as she circled her map. 

"The traders say the Kieri in Elerak watch for fires and storms and warn each other when there is danger. They trade services with the Haian villages there," he said cautiously.

"Oh, the Kieri have certain skills, but they are unambitious," Shadrai said casually, touching the map representation of Itheron _grae_ speculatively. "Their Oaths bind them to the will and service of an immortal who is only barely aware they exist. They endlessly go about their duty as if there were nothing else in the world to do but serve some half-dead hag buried beneath the earth. You cannot break an Oath made to an immortal. But I broke it, Mek'Ain, and Aessa is helpless to stop me from making what was hers, mine," she said and her eyes narrowed at the shock on his face. "Have I upset you, dear, talking about Aessa in such a way? Your folk call her Esk, don't you? The sea and the sky. How poetic. I can personally vouch for the fact she lays buried beneath the stone and rock of this place. But not for much longer," she said, her tone changing as suddenly as her expression. "This map took me a long time to build, my dear. Longer than you, with your short life, can possibly imagine," she continued and her voice was flat and hard. "Do you know how to find this Keep?"

"Aye, Lady," Mek'Ain said with a wolfish grin. "Are we going raiding, then?"

"I think so, my friend. But we must cultivate patience," she said snarling the word. "I want to know how many and where. And I think we will need some allies -- perhaps something four legged and a little cold blooded . . . from beyond your own lands, perhaps?"

Mek'Ain stiffened at her suggestion, not quite able to meet her glittering eyes.

Shadrai chuckled softly at his expression. "Don't worry, Mek'Ain. I won't turn you into a herdsman. I'll handle that aspect of our journey. Take what men and supplies you need. I'll join you before spring."

"You want us to leave during the snows, Lady?" he asked, wide mouthed.

She rested a slender hand along his jaw, holding it gently. "Oh, yes, my dear. But not to worry. You don't think I'll let a little weather threaten my favorite Captain, do you? The elements will not be your enemy, Mek'Ain." Her grip tightened on his face, fingernails digging into the flesh as she locked her cold eyes with his. "But time is, my dear. Don't be late -- and don't think to escape me." She relaxed her grip and he fell gasping to the stone floor. "Because you are my favorite, Mek'Ain, and I know how to find you. Dead or alive. Now," she added lightly. "I think Akis has things ready for me. When I am done, my dear, the path will be open for you to enter Elerak and none the wiser."

A knock on the door brought an anticipatory gleam to her eye. "Come in," she purred and Akis entered followed by three guarded prisoners, all bound and gagged. She gestured to three chairs. "Please, be seated and be comfortable," she said to the prisoners and gave Akis the three cups to hold. From her waist she drew a small thin blade and approached the first of her prisoners. "Now, you are Hured, from Mekar, yes?" she asked and smiled gently when the man nodded fearfully. She took the cup of sand from Akis and held it in her left hand, the blade in her right. "I know you wish I would say this won't hurt a bit, Hured, but I'm afraid it will -- a great deal." She smiled, silvery eyes widening in pleasure.

Mek'Ain, Akis and the guards remained silent, trying not to watch or listen. Deep below them the ground trembled. None of Shadrai's minions could ignore the fact that when Hured's body stopped twitching, the tremor passed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

_"Wanderers shall you be, and your children peace will be but a brief haven, enough only to set you on your way again, to flee and fight the very cause of your creation until the doors of Chaos are forever sealed; then might you rest for all eternity until all that is, ceases to be. This is your Gift and your curse. Wanderers you are and saviors you shall be and you shall be called Kieri!"_

The Book of Kieron and Aval 

The snows falling on the peaks of Itheron _grae_ came as a mixed blessing to the Kieri in Rhema. Snow meant the long dry season was over, but it also heralded a different threat. The heavy snow above often found its way down the slope -- and nothing anyone could do could save them from the ravages of an avalanche. 

The High Watch was established long before any of the present occupants of the great Keep was born. The original Border Watch established the tradition for a different purpose -- now it was an early warning system for natural disasters.

Tradition on the High Watch demanded half the four member team be two year veterans of the Watch and one of the four have the Gift of Sight and one of Voice. Eight years in the Watch qualified Jael for the first requirement.

Although his primary Gift was Shielding, Jael's Voice was good enough to allow him to relay messages from the High Watch to the Mid -- a day’s journey down. The true Voice of the four member patrol belonged to the older guardswoman, Thana. Jael had no doubt his mother's Voice could be heard to the eastern edge of Elerak if she wished. With that aspect of the Watch covered he felt no guilt at focusing on their two younger companions and the less exciting lessons of history and tradition.

This particular pair of New Swords would take their place in a First Year Rotation before the snows came again to Rhema. Osra would fulfill her two year apprenticeship shortly after they descended the heights. Her fellow apprentice, Mikayl, would take his Oaths come spring.

The latter was currently working on fletching hunting arrows under Thana's scrutiny, the two of them sitting knee to knee next to the fire pit. Darkness came quickly in the peaks of the _grae_ and while High Watch Barrack was stocked with lanterns and oil, there were not enough of them to brighten a structure built to hold five times their number.

Like the Keep it protected, High Barrack had been originally designed for a larger population. Built into a natural cleft in the rock, it provided sleeping quarters for twenty to forty. Modifications had reduced the overall size but the space was still echoingly large and empty for four guardsmen.

"Size of a current rotation, Osra?" he asked abruptly, causing the younger woman to look up from the sword grip she was repairing.

"Ten. Eight full rotations and a half rotation in reserve," she replied promptly, used to Jael testing her at odd moments. "Or, three full rotations in reserve if you count those who served but don't remain active," she added with a grin and a flip of her red braid. She had been caught on this question before.

"Size during the Tenth Generation?"

"Twenty with twelve rotations and four full reserves."

"First Generation?"

She hesitated, drawing a breath as Jael eased himself on his side next to the fire, watching her. "Twenty and . . . I don't know," she said disappointed.

"Twenty-five and twenty with no reserves," he said, looking down at his hands so she could not see the twinkle in his eye.

"Don't tease her, Jael," Thana said, looking up from her arrows. "He doesn't know that absolutely," she added, glaring at her son.

"It's not hard to figure out. What was the compliment in Rhema before the Crossing?"

"Close to two thousand," Osra replied

"Correct. And how many remained after?"

"Five hundred," she said, eyes widening as she caught on to her mentor's reasoning.

"And who were they?"

"The Border Watch -- all five hundred of them," she said, scowling at being caught--again. "First Generation were all Guardsmen."

Jael laughed and ducked as she threw a scrap of leather at him.

"And how, Oh Wise One," Mikayl asked from across the fire, "do you know the exact size and number of the rotations? Maybe it was twenty and twenty-five, or fifty and ten."

"Deduction, my dear, Mikayl. The Watch records are pretty complete and there is no mention of a significant change in deployment until the Tenth Generation. There weren't enough people then to make up a full Watch by their standards."

"Not a fair question," Osra repeated.

"Maybe not. But it is as important to know how to think as it is just to know."

"You spend too much time with my sister," Mikayl observed with a smile.

"Which one?" the older man shot back with a laugh.

"Both. It's Adiala who's got you teaching history and strategy, though. I'm sure you and Maia have more interesting things to discuss," Mikayl said slyly.

"Like nursery colors and baby names," Osra piped in, laughing as her teacher started to blush.

"You're both right. What Adiala and I discuss is far different than what Maia and I talk about -- but the latter is also more private. You could both do well to spend more time talking, or even listening to our commander. Her grasp of strategy and the role of the Watch in Rhema is clearer than her predecessor, Callan's, is, and he'd be the first to admit it."

The younger pair took the light scolding without insult but not without resistance. Thana snorted and plucked an arrow from Mikayl's lap. 

"You need to trim this a bit more, my lad. You want hunter arrows to fly farther than battle quills. Short distances, the drag doesn't make as much difference." 

"Did you teach Adiala as well?" Osra asked Thana. "I mean, I know she entered the guard young but what was she like as a New Sword?"

"Tough and determined," Thana replied. "Never seen better. She's a good one for divining the lay of things, putting the pieces together. More than makes up for her lack in other ways."

The words were meant as a compliment but Jael was quick to glance at Mikayl, catching the faint glimmer of pain flash through the wide green eyes.

"I don't understand how she can have no Gift," Osra said oblivious to Mikayl's discomfort. "It's like she's not even there. I hate being partnered to her in the practice yard. You never know where she'll come from."

"The potential's there," Thana said quietly. "I've seen it. And you'd do well to practice more with her if that's how you feel, girl. Might save your neck from a Hai'Karin raider someday."

"I'm going to check the mounts," Mikayl said suddenly, carefully setting down his half finished arrows before disappearing into the stable area.

"You might also take some points on tact from your commander, Osra," Thana said coolly. "Or do well to remember that sometimes Listening is as beneficial as Voicing. Now, stop with your questions and pay attention to your strapping. The last thing a guardswoman needs is her grip to come undone in the middle of a fight," she added and followed Mikayl.

A flush spread across Osra's face as she bent her head to her task. "I didn't meant to hurt Mikayl," she whispered.

"Nor does he think you did. Adiala's errant potential has wiser heads than ours baffled. I was her sword mate my first two years and it didn't take long to get used to the idea."

"I can't imagine being without Gift -- not to be able to Hear or See or Feel the people around you."

"It's not quite that drastic," Jael said with a faint smile. "She does have a Gift, or the presence of it. You just have to work a little harder to tap into it."

"It seems so lonely," Osra mused quietly.

"Adiala copes. If it bothers you so, you can work at it. It won't ever be the same as say, trying to find a friend at the Keep or one of us on patrol, but you can Feel her. As a matter of fact," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. "It sounds like the perfect night exercise for distance."

"Jael, it's freezing outside!" she protested.

"Then we better get going before it gets any colder," he chided and tossed her a heavy fur jacket.

Thana returned as they were dressing, shrugging in response to Jael's raised eyebrow.

"He'll be all right. Don't fall off the side of the _grae_ and take these as well," she added handing each of them a long cloak. "The wind has died a bit but I'm tired. I don't want to sit up all night nursing idiots with frostbite. Your Shield won't keep the cold out."

"Yes, Mother," Jael said rolling his eyes at Osra as the older woman helped him with the clasp. 

Thana kissed him lightly. "You've always had more sense than your brother, _kiri_. And a smarter mouth. Don't stay out too long. There's another snowfall due."

Jael laughed and followed Osra outside.

"Your whole family serves the Watch, don't they?" Osra asked.

"Yes. At one time or another. You're full of questions."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But why now?"

Osra shrugged and stood at the top of the trail leading down toward Rhema. "It never seemed important, I guess. There are not so many of us in Rhema you don't know everyone, but in the Watch -- it is more important to know people well; to trust them at my back, I guess. Down below there never seems to be any time between planting and harvesting. We all spend so much time hunting or riding patrol, there never seems to be time to get to know how people think, or why."

Jael pulled his cloak tighter. The wind was barely noticeable, but the air was still cold. Above them stars glittered in a violet-black sky, dimmed only slightly by the opposing faces of Ka and Yra -- one full in the eastern sky the other a mere crescent in the west.

"Some of it has to do with our Gifts, I suppose. The Oaths we take remind us not to abuse them. But I would suppose the Haian, head-blind as they are, still struggle with the same questions about relationships and each other," Osra said after a moment. "Perhaps it isn't so bad. About Adiala, I mean."

"I don't have an answer for you if it's a question you're asking, _kira_ 'sai. As Thana said, Adiala has other talents or even gifts as valuable as those you and I take for granted. Remember that and learn those from her if you can. I use what I've learned from her far more than my Voice or Shield. Now, let's see what we can do about improving your range. We don't want Mikayl to get smug about his Sight."

"My range is almost as good as his!" she said indignantly. "And I don't get distracted by weather patterns."

"True. But it's not as good without line of sight. Sight on Mid Watch. And I want detail, Newie."

She sighed and pulled her braid out of her cloak then let her eyes go slightly vacant as she concentrated on Seeing her comrades a day's journey down the trail. 

Jael left her alone, barely following her with his own slight Sight. Kieri Gifts being what they were, he had no need to go as deep as his companion to monitor her. The echo of his own Gift would alert him if the apprentice found something which alarmed her. Like most New Sword trainees, Osra was beginning to get a little complacent in her position as she neared confirmation. She was ready and anxious to take her Watch Oath and Jael was proud of her, but this close to the end of her training was no time to get sloppy -- for either of them.

He had not been so unlike her eight years ago. He had the benefit of having both parents and his older brother in the Watch and it never occurred to him to follow any other path. His commander had been equally convinced the Watch would become her home.

Adiala had been sixteen when she entered training -- five years younger than Jael. Even at that age her skill at arms equaled his and he with three instructors in his own family. Adiala's skill was self-taught. Middle child of three, her Gift as erratic as a winter storm, she had sought only one thing all her life -- to be a benefit, not a burden to her own people.

Her entrance to the Watch met with resistance. Skilled or not, there were some who thought a child had no business doing the dangerous work of the Watch. Fortunately, her supporters had been far more influential than her detractors. She had the approval of not only First Sword Callan but First Healer Damyn and the Elder, __Masyra_ - _Maena__ Sura. They had convinced Adiala's opponents she should have a chance at the position she had worked so hard to gain. Four years later, when Callan announced his retirement, it was Adiala who took his place. Adiala had no idea she was being groomed for the position and Callan's maneuvering had led to even more discussion and dissension than had her early entry.

It had not been a particularly pleasant time for Jael. His father had been killed the year before during a violent encounter with Hai'Karin raiders. Thana had taken the loss of her mate hard, but his brother Laric had been filled with more anger than grief. Laric expected Callan to name him First Sword and fully intended to exercise the power of his position to confront the raiders in revenge for the death of his father.

Jael was caught in the middle. As sword mates, he was closer to Adiala than his brother and he had come to respect her lightning quick mind as well as her more physical skills. With less than eighty in the Watch any forced encounter with the Hai'Karin, who were more numerous and more warlike, would be disastrous. Laric had not been willing to listen to reason.

Callan was not willing to listen to nonsense. The clash of wills resulted in Adiala's appointment and confirmation, but in the process, the Watch lost more than a third of its complement. Unfortunately, Laric had not been one of those to resign. Feeling slightly traitorous, Jael wished his older brother had followed his cronies or that Adiala would dismiss him. Neither event occurred. Adiala dealt rationally with the complaints, ignoring the snide remarks and restructured the Watch. She split the responsibilities of Second Sword between Laric and Thana, giving Laric command of the more experienced and longer ranging patrols, trusting him not to take on a raiding party with only ten Guards. Under Thana she put the New Swords and First to Four year Guards on close patrol. 

Jael quickly transferred off the long patrols to take up his role as teacher. He knew it increased the friction between he and Laric, but he loved teaching new trainees. Now, five years later, he widened the gulf by taking Adiala's elder sister as a mate. They expected their first child together in mid-summer.

That thought brought a smile to his face. As much as he loved the High Watch, he could barely wait until their relief arrived. If he was lucky they would already be at Mid Watch and he turned his attention fully on Osra.

"Anybody home?" he prompted, touching her arm and inserting the question into her thoughts.

The younger woman smiled. "Aye. Full house."

"Who?"

She grinned at the challenge then faltered a little. "It's not a full rotation. There's the four who came up with us and then only seven . . . ."

Jael followed with a little more force and concern, then relaxed. "What's amiss?" he asked calmly but with emphasis.

"An accident or maybe problems below?"

"You're guessing. Think, Osra. Do any of them give off anxiety or concern?"

"Well, no, but maybe it's not serious . . . Oh! Dark Maiden's Wings," she cursed seeking harder. "It's Adiala! That's what you meant about knowing where she is even when you can't See or Feel her! The others can."

"Very good. Now Look a little harder. What else can you See?"

"At Mid Watch?"

"Details, Osra," he prompted sharply. "Full report."

Osra gasped a little as he reinforced his order with a mental shake. "Snow below but only powder. The trail from Mid Watch to Rhema is solid but iced. Duran's caught wind of a new weather front moving in from the north and Riallys . . . no, Adiala's worried the upper trail might be worse. They're going to wait until midday to start the climb so the top snow can melt and they'll be able to maneuver on the ice."

"Check the trail."

Her face lost all expression as she concentrated, Jael watching her carefully. This was where she was likely to encounter problems with her Gift. 

"The new snow blew away, mostly. The rocks are iced but it's thin and the pass . . .," she hesitated, her brow furrowed as she tried to See the narrow cleft pass half a day below them. "It's dark . . . and there's ice . . . no, water, coming from above. The snow . . . I think there's been a rock slide but I can't See it because of the snow! Dammit."

"Easy, don't over reach . . . pull in closer, say a hundred lengths down," Jael said soothingly, resting his hands on her shoulders but not offering to link his Sight with hers.

Drawing a deep breath, the guardswoman did as she was told. "There's no ice between us and the Promontory, but there's still water . . . it'll be frozen by morning. The eastern trail is iced over but it's thin and the wind has kept it clear. No water."

"Pull back now, that's enough," he prompted, steadying her as she swayed a little. "You did very well, Osra. How do you feel? Headache?" he asked turning her to face him.

"No, not really . . . a little pressure maybe."

"You're sure? I want you to stretch, _kira_ , but not over do."

"I'm all right."

"Good. Now let's get back inside and you can dump this all on Thana and we'll let her send the report down."

"My report?" she asked, her mouth gaping.

Chuckling, Jael closed her mouth and kissed her fondly on the top of her head. "Your report, Swordswoman. We'll let Mikayl Sight the northern line."

Osra squealed in delight, catching herself just in time to walk quickly, but with dignity into the barrack. 

Thana sent an amused glance at Jael as he entered, continuing to take Osra's report gravely, mentally recording it so she could pass the information along. Mikayl had rejoined her near the fire pit, all traces of his earlier mood gone. He was surprised but not dismayed Osra had taken the trail Watch. He had been giving that report for the last week.

Jael said nothing as he took off the heavy clothing.

"Feel up to scanning the Northern Line?" he asked Mikayl, accepting a cup of hot tea from the youth.

Mikayl did not answer, casting his Sight and returning before Jael had finished his drink. The younger man had nothing significant to report except to confirm what Osra had gathered from Duran; there was a storm moving in. 

"It will lose some force along the peak," he added. "We'll get some wind and snow, but not much else," he paused and his glance went vacant again for a moment.

"What are you seeing, lad?" Thana demanded.

"Nothing. Just an echo."

"Let's See it," Jael prompted and touched Mikayl's arm lightly.

"It's not anything. It's like a waver, in the north at my extreme range. Maybe it's a flock of _uralen_."

"In mid winter, this high up?" Skeptically, Jael prodded him.

Mikayl did not argue further, allowing the link to fall into place and seeking his elusive echo. Jael caught a glimmer of it but, like Mikayl, was unable to make anything of it.

"Mark the section and keep checking it," he ordered, laying out his bed.

"All night?" Mikayl protested.

"All night. One of us will wake you every couple of hours. It's why we're here, Mal," he added softly, using the pet name Adiala and Maia had for their little brother.

Mikayl flushed and nodded, turning to Thana. "You want to report?"

"No. I've already sent what Osra gave me, and we really don't have anything new. They won't be able to leave before morning anyway. We'll wait and see if anything changes. If it's at the end of your range, lad, it can't get close enough to be a threat before the day after tomorrow. Rest up, all of you. I'll take first watch, then Osra, then Jael."

Jael nodded in agreement and lay down. He was fatigued after the extended session with Osra, but the memory of Mikayl's little echo of Sight tugged at his mind for a long time before sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 1

_"Wanderers shall you be, and your children peace will be but a brief haven, enough only to set you on your way again, to flee and fight the very cause of your creation until the doors of Chaos are forever sealed; then might you rest for all eternity until all that is, ceases to be. This is your Gift and your curse. Wanderers you are and saviors you shall be and you shall be called Kieri!"_

The Book of Kieron and Aval 

+++++++ 

The snows falling on the peaks of Itheron _grae_ came as a mixed blessing to the Kieri in Rhema. Snow meant the long dry season was over, but it also heralded a different threat. The heavy snow above often found its way down the slope -- and nothing anyone could do could save them from the ravages of an avalanche. 

The High Watch was established long before any of the present occupants of the great Keep was born. The original Border Watch established the tradition for a different purpose -- now it was an early warning system for natural disasters.

Tradition on the High Watch demanded half the four member team be two year veterans of the Watch and one of the four have the Gift of Sight and one of Voice. Eight years in the Watch qualified Jael for the first requirement.

Although his primary Gift was Shielding, Jael's Voice was good enough to allow him to relay messages from the High Watch to the Mid -- a day’s journey down. The true Voice of the four member patrol belonged to the older guardswoman, Thana. Jael had no doubt his mother's Voice could be heard to the eastern edge of Elerak if she wished. With that aspect of the Watch covered he felt no guilt at focusing on their two younger companions and the less exciting lessons of history and tradition.

This particular pair of New Swords would take their place in a First Year Rotation before the snows came again to Rhema. Osra would fulfill her two year apprenticeship shortly after they descended the heights. Her fellow apprentice, Mikayl, would take his Oaths come spring.

The latter was currently working on fletching hunting arrows under Thana's scrutiny, the two of them sitting knee to knee next to the fire pit. Darkness came quickly in the peaks of the _grae_ and while High Watch Barrack was stocked with lanterns and oil, there were not enough of them to brighten a structure built to hold five times their number.

Like the Keep it protected, High Barrack had been originally designed for a larger population. Built into a natural cleft in the rock, it provided sleeping quarters for twenty to forty. Modifications had reduced the overall size but the space was still echoingly large and empty for four guardsmen.

"Size of a current rotation, Osra?" he asked abruptly, causing the younger woman to look up from the sword grip she was repairing.

"Ten. Eight full rotations and a half rotation in reserve," she replied promptly, used to Jael testing her at odd moments. "Or, three full rotations in reserve if you count those who served but don't remain active," she added with a grin and a flip of her red braid. She had been caught on this question before.

"Size during the Tenth Generation?"

"Twenty with twelve rotations and four full reserves."

"First Generation?"

She hesitated, drawing a breath as Jael eased himself on his side next to the fire, watching her. "Twenty and . . . I don't know," she said disappointed.

"Twenty-five and twenty with no reserves," he said, looking down at his hands so she could not see the twinkle in his eye.

"Don't tease her, Jael," Thana said, looking up from her arrows. "He doesn't know that absolutely," she added, glaring at her son.

"It's not hard to figure out. What was the compliment in Rhema before the Crossing?"

"Close to two thousand," Osra replied

"Correct. And how many remained after?"

"Five hundred," she said, eyes widening as she caught on to her mentor's reasoning.

"And who were they?"

"The Border Watch -- all five hundred of them," she said, scowling at being caught--again. "First Generation were all Guardsmen."

Jael laughed and ducked as she threw a scrap of leather at him.

"And how, Oh Wise One," Mikayl asked from across the fire, "do you know the exact size and number of the rotations? Maybe it was twenty and twenty-five, or fifty and ten."

"Deduction, my dear, Mikayl. The Watch records are pretty complete and there is no mention of a significant change in deployment until the Tenth Generation. There weren't enough people then to make up a full Watch by their standards."

"Not a fair question," Osra repeated.

"Maybe not. But it is as important to know how to think as it is just to know."

"You spend too much time with my sister," Mikayl observed with a smile.

"Which one?" the older man shot back with a laugh.

"Both. It's Adiala who's got you teaching history and strategy, though. I'm sure you and Maia have more interesting things to discuss," Mikayl said slyly.

"Like nursery colors and baby names," Osra piped in, laughing as her teacher started to blush.

"You're both right. What Adiala and I discuss is far different than what Maia and I talk about -- but the latter is also more private. You could both do well to spend more time talking, or even listening to our commander. Her grasp of strategy and the role of the Watch in Rhema is clearer than her predecessor, Callan's, is, and he'd be the first to admit it."

The younger pair took the light scolding without insult but not without resistance. Thana snorted and plucked an arrow from Mikayl's lap. 

"You need to trim this a bit more, my lad. You want hunter arrows to fly farther than battle quills. Short distances, the drag doesn't make as much difference." 

"Did you teach Adiala as well?" Osra asked Thana. "I mean, I know she entered the guard young but what was she like as a New Sword?"

"Tough and determined," Thana replied. "Never seen better. She's a good one for divining the lay of things, putting the pieces together. More than makes up for her lack in other ways."

The words were meant as a compliment but Jael was quick to glance at Mikayl, catching the faint glimmer of pain flash through the wide green eyes.

"I don't understand how she can have no Gift," Osra said oblivious to Mikayl's discomfort. "It's like she's not even there. I hate being partnered to her in the practice yard. You never know where she'll come from."

"The potential's there," Thana said quietly. "I've seen it. And you'd do well to practice more with her if that's how you feel, girl. Might save your neck from a Hai'Karin raider someday."

"I'm going to check the mounts," Mikayl said suddenly, carefully setting down his half finished arrows before disappearing into the stable area.

"You might also take some points on tact from your commander, Osra," Thana said coolly. "Or do well to remember that sometimes Listening is as beneficial as Voicing. Now, stop with your questions and pay attention to your strapping. The last thing a guardswoman needs is her grip to come undone in the middle of a fight," she added and followed Mikayl.

A flush spread across Osra's face as she bent her head to her task. "I didn't meant to hurt Mikayl," she whispered.

"Nor does he think you did. Adiala's errant potential has wiser heads than ours baffled. I was her sword mate my first two years and it didn't take long to get used to the idea."

"I can't imagine being without Gift -- not to be able to Hear or See or Feel the people around you."

"It's not quite that drastic," Jael said with a faint smile. "She does have a Gift, or the presence of it. You just have to work a little harder to tap into it."

"It seems so lonely," Osra mused quietly.

"Adiala copes. If it bothers you so, you can work at it. It won't ever be the same as say, trying to find a friend at the Keep or one of us on patrol, but you can Feel her. As a matter of fact," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. "It sounds like the perfect night exercise for distance."

"Jael, it's freezing outside!" she protested.

"Then we better get going before it gets any colder," he chided and tossed her a heavy fur jacket.

Thana returned as they were dressing, shrugging in response to Jael's raised eyebrow.

"He'll be all right. Don't fall off the side of the _grae_ and take these as well," she added handing each of them a long cloak. "The wind has died a bit but I'm tired. I don't want to sit up all night nursing idiots with frostbite. Your Shield won't keep the cold out."

"Yes, Mother," Jael said rolling his eyes at Osra as the older woman helped him with the clasp. 

Thana kissed him lightly. "You've always had more sense than your brother, _kiri_. And a smarter mouth. Don't stay out too long. There's another snowfall due."

Jael laughed and followed Osra outside.

"Your whole family serves the Watch, don't they?" Osra asked.

"Yes. At one time or another. You're full of questions."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But why now?"

Osra shrugged and stood at the top of the trail leading down toward Rhema. "It never seemed important, I guess. There are not so many of us in Rhema you don't know everyone, but in the Watch -- it is more important to know people well; to trust them at my back, I guess. Down below there never seems to be any time between planting and harvesting. We all spend so much time hunting or riding patrol, there never seems to be time to get to know how people think, or why."

Jael pulled his cloak tighter. The wind was barely noticeable, but the air was still cold. Above them stars glittered in a violet-black sky, dimmed only slightly by the opposing faces of Ka and Yra -- one full in the eastern sky the other a mere crescent in the west.

"Some of it has to do with our Gifts, I suppose. The Oaths we take remind us not to abuse them. But I would suppose the Haian, head-blind as they are, still struggle with the same questions about relationships and each other," Osra said after a moment. "Perhaps it isn't so bad. About Adiala, I mean."

"I don't have an answer for you if it's a question you're asking, _kira_ 'sai. As Thana said, Adiala has other talents or even gifts as valuable as those you and I take for granted. Remember that and learn those from her if you can. I use what I've learned from her far more than my Voice or Shield. Now, let's see what we can do about improving your range. We don't want Mikayl to get smug about his Sight."

"My range is almost as good as his!" she said indignantly. "And I don't get distracted by weather patterns."

"True. But it's not as good without line of sight. Sight on Mid Watch. And I want detail, Newie."

She sighed and pulled her braid out of her cloak then let her eyes go slightly vacant as she concentrated on Seeing her comrades a day's journey down the trail. 

Jael left her alone, barely following her with his own slight Sight. Kieri Gifts being what they were, he had no need to go as deep as his companion to monitor her. The echo of his own Gift would alert him if the apprentice found something which alarmed her. Like most New Sword trainees, Osra was beginning to get a little complacent in her position as she neared confirmation. She was ready and anxious to take her Watch Oath and Jael was proud of her, but this close to the end of her training was no time to get sloppy -- for either of them.

He had not been so unlike her eight years ago. He had the benefit of having both parents and his older brother in the Watch and it never occurred to him to follow any other path. His commander had been equally convinced the Watch would become her home.

Adiala had been sixteen when she entered training -- five years younger than Jael. Even at that age her skill at arms equaled his and he with three instructors in his own family. Adiala's skill was self-taught. Middle child of three, her Gift as erratic as a winter storm, she had sought only one thing all her life -- to be a benefit, not a burden to her own people.

Her entrance to the Watch met with resistance. Skilled or not, there were some who thought a child had no business doing the dangerous work of the Watch. Fortunately, her supporters had been far more influential than her detractors. She had the approval of not only First Sword Callan but First Healer Damyn and the Elder, __Masyra_ - _Maena__ Sura. They had convinced Adiala's opponents she should have a chance at the position she had worked so hard to gain. Four years later, when Callan announced his retirement, it was Adiala who took his place. Adiala had no idea she was being groomed for the position and Callan's maneuvering had led to even more discussion and dissension than had her early entry.

It had not been a particularly pleasant time for Jael. His father had been killed the year before during a violent encounter with Hai'Karin raiders. Thana had taken the loss of her mate hard, but his brother Laric had been filled with more anger than grief. Laric expected Callan to name him First Sword and fully intended to exercise the power of his position to confront the raiders in revenge for the death of his father.

Jael was caught in the middle. As sword mates, he was closer to Adiala than his brother and he had come to respect her lightning quick mind as well as her more physical skills. With less than eighty in the Watch any forced encounter with the Hai'Karin, who were more numerous and more warlike, would be disastrous. Laric had not been willing to listen to reason.

Callan was not willing to listen to nonsense. The clash of wills resulted in Adiala's appointment and confirmation, but in the process, the Watch lost more than a third of its complement. Unfortunately, Laric had not been one of those to resign. Feeling slightly traitorous, Jael wished his older brother had followed his cronies or that Adiala would dismiss him. Neither event occurred. Adiala dealt rationally with the complaints, ignoring the snide remarks and restructured the Watch. She split the responsibilities of Second Sword between Laric and Thana, giving Laric command of the more experienced and longer ranging patrols, trusting him not to take on a raiding party with only ten Guards. Under Thana she put the New Swords and First to Four year Guards on close patrol. 

Jael quickly transferred off the long patrols to take up his role as teacher. He knew it increased the friction between he and Laric, but he loved teaching new trainees. Now, five years later, he widened the gulf by taking Adiala's elder sister as a mate. They expected their first child together in mid-summer.

That thought brought a smile to his face. As much as he loved the High Watch, he could barely wait until their relief arrived. If he was lucky they would already be at Mid Watch and he turned his attention fully on Osra.

"Anybody home?" he prompted, touching her arm and inserting the question into her thoughts.

The younger woman smiled. "Aye. Full house."

"Who?"

She grinned at the challenge then faltered a little. "It's not a full rotation. There's the four who came up with us and then only seven . . . ."

Jael followed with a little more force and concern, then relaxed. "What's amiss?" he asked calmly but with emphasis.

"An accident or maybe problems below?"

"You're guessing. Think, Osra. Do any of them give off anxiety or concern?"

"Well, no, but maybe it's not serious . . . Oh! Dark Maiden's Wings," she cursed seeking harder. "It's Adiala! That's what you meant about knowing where she is even when you can't See or Feel her! The others can."

"Very good. Now Look a little harder. What else can you See?"

"At Mid Watch?"

"Details, Osra," he prompted sharply. "Full report."

Osra gasped a little as he reinforced his order with a mental shake. "Snow below but only powder. The trail from Mid Watch to Rhema is solid but iced. Duran's caught wind of a new weather front moving in from the north and Riallys . . . no, Adiala's worried the upper trail might be worse. They're going to wait until midday to start the climb so the top snow can melt and they'll be able to maneuver on the ice."

"Check the trail."

Her face lost all expression as she concentrated, Jael watching her carefully. This was where she was likely to encounter problems with her Gift. 

"The new snow blew away, mostly. The rocks are iced but it's thin and the pass . . .," she hesitated, her brow furrowed as she tried to See the narrow cleft pass half a day below them. "It's dark . . . and there's ice . . . no, water, coming from above. The snow . . . I think there's been a rock slide but I can't See it because of the snow! Dammit."

"Easy, don't over reach . . . pull in closer, say a hundred lengths down," Jael said soothingly, resting his hands on her shoulders but not offering to link his Sight with hers.

Drawing a deep breath, the guardswoman did as she was told. "There's no ice between us and the Promontory, but there's still water . . . it'll be frozen by morning. The eastern trail is iced over but it's thin and the wind has kept it clear. No water."

"Pull back now, that's enough," he prompted, steadying her as she swayed a little. "You did very well, Osra. How do you feel? Headache?" he asked turning her to face him.

"No, not really . . . a little pressure maybe."

"You're sure? I want you to stretch, _kira_ , but not over do."

"I'm all right."

"Good. Now let's get back inside and you can dump this all on Thana and we'll let her send the report down."

"My report?" she asked, her mouth gaping.

Chuckling, Jael closed her mouth and kissed her fondly on the top of her head. "Your report, Swordswoman. We'll let Mikayl Sight the northern line."

Osra squealed in delight, catching herself just in time to walk quickly, but with dignity into the barrack. 

Thana sent an amused glance at Jael as he entered, continuing to take Osra's report gravely, mentally recording it so she could pass the information along. Mikayl had rejoined her near the fire pit, all traces of his earlier mood gone. He was surprised but not dismayed Osra had taken the trail Watch. He had been giving that report for the last week.

Jael said nothing as he took off the heavy clothing.

"Feel up to scanning the Northern Line?" he asked Mikayl, accepting a cup of hot tea from the youth.

Mikayl did not answer, casting his Sight and returning before Jael had finished his drink. The younger man had nothing significant to report except to confirm what Osra had gathered from Duran; there was a storm moving in. 

"It will lose some force along the peak," he added. "We'll get some wind and snow, but not much else," he paused and his glance went vacant again for a moment.

"What are you seeing, lad?" Thana demanded.

"Nothing. Just an echo."

"Let's See it," Jael prompted and touched Mikayl's arm lightly.

"It's not anything. It's like a waver, in the north at my extreme range. Maybe it's a flock of _uralen_."

"In mid winter, this high up?" Skeptically, Jael prodded him.

Mikayl did not argue further, allowing the link to fall into place and seeking his elusive echo. Jael caught a glimmer of it but, like Mikayl, was unable to make anything of it.

"Mark the section and keep checking it," he ordered, laying out his bed.

"All night?" Mikayl protested.

"All night. One of us will wake you every couple of hours. It's why we're here, Mal," he added softly, using the pet name Adiala and Maia had for their little brother.

Mikayl flushed and nodded, turning to Thana. "You want to report?"

"No. I've already sent what Osra gave me, and we really don't have anything new. They won't be able to leave before morning anyway. We'll wait and see if anything changes. If it's at the end of your range, lad, it can't get close enough to be a threat before the day after tomorrow. Rest up, all of you. I'll take first watch, then Osra, then Jael."

Jael nodded in agreement and lay down. He was fatigued after the extended session with Osra, but the memory of Mikayl's little echo of Sight tugged at his mind for a long time before sleep took him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2

Dawn broke cold and clear over Mid Watch Barrack and Rhema's First Sword was up long before the peaks began to warm. It was no premonition which woke Adiala so early, but a desire for solitude. She took great care not to wake her companions, exchanging not a word with the early morning watchman. Nor did he question her silent movements, merely raising an eyebrow as she donned heavy gear and slipped out of the barrack.

She sought the solid up thrust of rock marking the edge of the trail; its flat top made a perfect perch and offered an unobstructed view of the valley below. Though the details of the lowlands were obscured, Adiala had no need to see them. They were as familiar to her as the well worn handle of the double edged-ax she wore in place of a sword. When not covered in ice and snow, Itheron's ash black slopes stretched downward into the Elerak Plains, the southern tip of its great spine butting up against the northern wall of Rhema. 

As in the barrack above, Rhema had been built partially into the face of the _grae_. Store rooms and archive chambers had been cut into the rock by long dead artisans. Those same artisans had fitted the pearl gray slabs of stone supporting Rhema's high, protective walls and living chambers, kitchens and stables and the great tower bisecting her eastern wall. They had built Rhema on a grand scale -- built it for the thousands of lives living there for centuries.

As the sky begin to lighten, Adiala strained her eyes against the shadows on the eastern horizon; looking for some trace of the threat which had driven her ancestors from their homes and across the western plains into the unknown. All she could discern was the vague shadows of another mountain range and the knowledge her distant kin may have made a dangerous and perhaps fatal journey for nothing.

Madrai -- The Shadow Walker. Though she had never seen it, the name sent a dark chill to her soul. Madrai was a threat so real six thousand men, women and children had fled from it and five hundred Guards had volunteered to remain and protect their retreat. Madrai had never come. No one had seen it or even heard rumors of it since the Crossing. 

The refugees had not meant for the Watch to remain forever, only long enough to ensure a safe escape. Nor had all those who remained been from Rhema alone. Eight sister Keeps had joined the exodus and the rear Watch. The original bloodlines of the Watch were lost or forgotten over the ensuing twenty generations -- lost in a different battle for survival than was expected. Forgotten while they waited for the call to follow that never came.

Some tried to follow anyway. Forays east and west of Rhema produced no sign of either their vanished kin or the threat that instigated the Crossing. There was nothing to keep the remaining Border Watch in Rhema. Nor was there anything or anyone they could follow. Whether forsaken by their kin or the last survivors of their race they had no way of knowing. The great tower had once been home to the _Iimarin_ , the living crystal Web linking all the Kieri Keeps in Elerak together with one Voice, became an empty reminder they had been abandoned to make their own fate.

From those five hundred lost souls, a new Rhema had been built. Built and redesigned with new traditions and loyalties. Rhema became home to a people who thought themselves the last of their kind. More recent histories recorded how difficult the change from protectors to providers had been. With the decision to remain came other decisions -- to mate, have children, and reinvent their race. What could be remembered from old training was written down, the rest Adiala's ancestors discovered on their own. There had been no learned teachers, no Elders among them. There was no one who could tell them how and when to plant crops, nor how to train the Gifts that were the inevitable result of the decision to raise a new generation.

For the first lessons of survival -- planting and herding -- they turned to old allies with new eyes. The Haian of Elerak flourished without the fear of the unseen Madrai. In trade for the knowledge of plow and harvest, ex-warriors offered the skills and Gifts of their race: Sight which could predict storm, floods and droughts, fires and snow; Voices to cry warning against all, and warriors who could provide protection against less natural threats.

It had not taken long before other things were exchanged as well. Heritage and traditions notwithstanding, the Kieri and Haian were similar enough in love, or sometimes simple lust, brought the two races closer. Those early exchanges became rarer as it became clear it was Kieri and not Haian bloodlines which bred truest, and the Kieri bloodline made demands not all Haian wanted to bequeath to their children. The legends and tales of both peoples spoke of the Sleeping Goddess, acknowledging the bonds between Kieri and Aessa were unbreakable. When the Goddess called, even in her sleep, Kieri blood answered.

Aessa demanded no worship or shrines, no sacrifices or prayers. Her only requirement was service and service was rendered in the Kieri Gifts. They demanded use. Use demanded training, and training demanded the Oaths. Even Adiala, her Gift so fractured as to be nonexistent, had been called to the Lady. Adiala, who alternately hated and loved the sleeping immortal, was no more able to deny that aspect of her blood than she could stop the sun from rising.

It was an Oath calling to her on her cold stone perch high above her home. The call had been gnawing at her for months -- so softly it sometimes faded entirely only to return stronger.

She had already taken two Oaths. One as a child -- more an ack¬nowledgment of Aessa's presence in her blood than an Oath. The second had been at her confirmation in the Watch -- an Oath had been more powerful and far more binding. To be called a third time confused and annoyed her. The third Oath was taken when one reached a proficiency in a specific Gift. In Rhema, it was a Ranking as well as an Oath taking and not all were called to it. For her to be called to such an Oath when she had no Gift seemed ludicrous.

"All right, you old tyrant," she murmured into the darkness. "Let's see if I can't figure out why you're calling me."

Closing out the rest of the world, Adiala let her conscious thoughts drop away like leaves, anchoring herself to the earth with a thought and stilling all perceptions except those within. Despite her lack of a usable Gift, she had not been denied the training which went with growing up in Rhema. She understood the theories and techniques of all Gifts -- it was practical experience she lacked. 

She did not try to focus on the distant echo resonating through her, seeking instead the calm nothingness to channel the Voice to the keystone of her soul where her Oaths were lodged. She stayed there for what seemed a mere moment, coming out only to find the sun had broken above the distant horizon and her hands were blue from the cold.

A Testing, not an Oath. She felt certain of the message, although there were no words for the feelings or the doubts lingering within her. She stretched carefully, thrusting her hands under her arms to warm them before climbing off the rock. Her companions were already about, eyeing her curiously but not intruding on their commander's thoughts. Reentering the barrack she accepted Duran's offer of warm seedbread and hot tea, not really paying attention to what she was eating.

"The trail is warming up, __Makyera__ ," Riallys told her softly as Adiala finished her light meal. Adiala acknowledged the information with a nod, helping Duran clear away the remnant of the meal as the others began packing the small amount of gear they had taken out for the night. The fourth member of their relief party, Hanna, was already walking the sturdy _varin_ stallions, warming them up for the climb. Their other four companions would remain at Mid Watch while those they relieved headed down to Rhema. Adiala wished she had planned the Watch rotation to allow her some time at High Watch with Jael and her brother but there had been other matters at the Keep requiring her attention, so she had sent Osra in her place at the last minute. It would be another full turn of the moons before she would see either of them. 

Her own rotation was seasoned enough and over compensated for Adiala's lack of usable Gift. Duran was the newest, a year past confirmation and a rare combination of strong Voice and Sight. Riallys, with her dark, quiet ways, had been in the Watch longer than Adiala and Hanna was one of Adiala's own sword mates, each woman providing additional heavy doses of the necessary Gifts to balance out Duran. As in past watches, Adiala would take on the largest share of the housekeeping duties and had brought along a light harp and pipe to help entertain the group. She had taken patrols with the three of them before and felt almost as comfortable with them as she would have with Jael and Mikayl.

She masked a sigh as she packed her own gear. She was careful which rotations she took and whom she assigned to herself. Some of the older guard followed her on sufferance and while no one was so bold as to say she could not carry her own weight, she almost wished they would. The sly and subtle innuendoes about her abilities were a constant thorn in her side, but unless someone accused her directly there was little she could do. She badly needed Jael's advice on how to handle his brother. She tried very hard not to pit the two of them against each other, but the truth was Laric would often listen to Jael on subjects if broached by Adiala, he would not even discuss.

It was an idle wish. Aside from jeopardizing the Watch with an uneven mix of Gifts, her own sister would likely skin her alive if Jael were kept from her side one moment longer than necessary. At the thought, Adiala banished her own problems with a grin and mounted.

Adiala had paired Maia and Jael together during a summer Watch rotation. A solid friendship evolved and from that came their present mated bliss. Unfortunately, Adiala thought wryly, her sister was now trying desperately to return the favor with some awkward, though often humorous, outcomes. Maia's undying hope was her sister and her childhood friend, First Healer Damyn, would make a match. It was a forlorn one. Damyn was Adiala's closest friend and neither had any desire to alter their present relationship. Thwarted there, Maia began casting any number of eligible mates in her sister's direction, including young Duran. Adiala had been hard pressed not to burst out laughing at her sister's smug face when she was told Duran would be taking the High Watch with the commander. Unfortunately for Maia's schemes, Duran had his eyes set on the older and far more enticing mystery of Riallys.

Adiala eyed the pair of them, riding side by side on the trail ahead. Riallys had a tendency to choose her bedmates carefully but Adiala did not think she was incorrect in thinking the older woman was interested. As their commander, Adiala made no attempts to interfere or discourage the usually casual romances which sprang up among the Watch. Nor did she make any concessions in her scheduling to accommodate them. Rhema was not so large a community a disagreeable relationship could be tolerated for long. The Watch was even less likely to tolerate a romance gone sour -- there was no room in their small ranks for such conflicts.

Duran's interest was more infatuation, she thought, and Riallys was certainly mature and experienced enough to dissuade her young suitor gently should she truly prefer not to make their relationship intimate. In the meantime, Adiala would be free of her sister's manipulations for a full month and if Riallys agreed to a trial relationship with Duran, there was no place better than the High Watch to test close companionship. She only hoped they were not all going to be forced to listen to a month long repertoire of mewling love songs, for Duran had also brought his harp.

Glancing back at Hanna, Adiala was not surprised to find her swordmate watching her. As cadets they had gotten along well enough. Hanna had not been among those cheering when Adiala was named commander but neither had she been one of the grumblers. Of late, however, Adiala frequently found the guardswoman's eyes upon her. Twice she reassigned the woman, at Hanna's request, off patrols Adiala led. The behavior puzzled her somewhat as Hanna had not particularly questioned her orders nor had she noticed the older woman spending an undue amount of time with Laric and his cronies.

Letting her mount drop back, Adiala paced the Hanna's beast. The woman gave her a brief, noncommittal smile but said nothing. Not entirely sure what, if any, problem there might be, Adiala opted for small talk.

"I thought I would give Duran more privacy for his wooing," she said, her eyes on the pair ahead.

"Such things are best done so," Hanna agreed amiably. "Although I'm not so sure it's not Duran being wooed."

"You think Riallys the pursuer?"

"Oh no. She'll let Duran chase her until she catches him, as the Haian say," Hanna replied with a chuckle. "It's accurate enough I think."

Adiala laughed as well. "You may be right. Riallys has always seemed so . . . ."

"Picky?"

"Cautious."

"She likes the chase better than the prize. Although she has ended this one sooner than I expected."

"Maybe she is unsure of his stamina," Adiala commented dryly and Hanna snickered.

"At any rate, it will be an interesting Watch."

"I'm surprised you took it," Adiala said smoothly.

"Why so?"

"You seem to be avoiding my patrols of late."

"I didn't realize it was causing problems."

"It's not," Adiala said and pursued it no further.

They rode in silence for awhile, Hanna fidgeting with her reins and resetting the clip at the base of her dark braid. Adiala was almost ready to accept whatever was bothering her friend had nothing to do with her at all when Hanna cleared her throat softly.

"Not avoiding really . . . ," she began. "Or maybe I have been but it wasn't meant as a slight to you. Or to your leadership," she added hastily when Adiala's eyes started to widen. "It's just the opposite, actually, but you are hard to read on certain subjects," she finished lamely, a slow blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Such as?"

Hanna looked up, brushing a stray brown curl from her forehead before pointing at the couple ahead of them on the trail.

"That . . . how do you feel about it?"

"About Duran and Riallys? I haven't really given it much thought at all."

"Not them specifically, but relationships . . . among the Watch."

"As long as they do their jobs, I don't care at all."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what, Hanna, I can't read your mind, you know . . . ," Adiala began, exasperated, before she saw the frustration in Hanna's face. "That's the problem isn't it? You can't read mine either. Goddess, Hanna, you need only ask my opinion. You've known me long enough to know I'm always more than happy to give it."

Hanna laughed softly. "Aye, that I do know. It's only awkward . . . ."

"No more awkward than this dancing around a subject. Whatever is troubling you, Hanna, I can promise I'll listen at the very least."

"Oh, I know that! But it's so different not knowing what you think . . . ."

"Maiden's Wings, Hanna! Have I done something you disagree with or dislike?"

Hanna flushed again, meeting Adiala's eyes with a wide-eyed stare. "No! Nothing at all like that. Is that what you thought?"

"I don't know what to think!" Adiala said crossly.

"Lady, no. I only wondered," Hanna began glancing toward Riallys and Duran again. "If you were sharing your blankets with anyone?"

Adiala reined her mount in sharply staring at the woman whose cheeks were suddenly far redder than the cold air warranted.

"This is much easier mind to mind," Hanna mumbled. "What I mean is . . . ."

Adiala shook herself and nudged her mount closer to Hanna's so she could cover the woman's hand with her own.

"I know what you meant, _kira_ ," she said working very hard not to laugh at the stricken expression in Hanna's eyes. "And I'm immensely flattered, if caught a little off guard. But why avoid me if you were interested?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you were -- I'm still not. Aside from not being able to tell if you were interested, you're so damn secretive about your affairs I couldn't even find out if you were involved with someone. Not all our folk lean toward same sex pairings and I certainly don't want to make you angry. During training you were all work and no play. With anyone else I'd drop the invitation or take one offered and no one the wiser, if the offer was declined. But with you . . . even your brother couldn't tell me . . . oh, Wings!"

Adiala ignored the last comment. Cut off as it was, she knew Hanna had not meant to let her piece of prying slip. She was not oblivious to the fact many of her folk found her unapproachable on subjects far less intimate than the present conversation. 

"With me, you can't do that," she sighed and shook her head ruefully.

"Wings! Now I've made you feel bad," Hanna murmured.

Adiala shook her head. "No, _kira_. I've come to terms with this silent state, believe it or not. There is not a great deal I can do about it. "

"It's not a problem with the Watch, Adi," Hanna said, this time taking her hand. "It's the personal communication which is awkward. As First Sword you're concise and clear and there's no misunderstanding. But outside the barracks or on patrol . . . well, you keep to yourself a lot," she added and gave Adiala's hand a light squeeze.

Adiala returned it gently then leaned over to kiss Hanna swiftly. "Thank you, _kira_. I hadn't realized. And I am flattered. I also don't have an answer for you, precisely. I'm not involved with anyone nor am I averse to same sex pairings, but I'm a little inexperienced with the latter. However, we have an entire month and I will promise not to keep to myself so much as long as you promise not to be shy about asking what I'm thinking -- though you may hear more than you want! Shall we start there and see what develops?"

Hanna smiled her agreement and gave Adiala's hand a final squeeze before taking up her reins again.

"The Trail is about to get narrow," Adiala commented. "We had best break now before we hit the outside path. Ri! Duran, pull up!" She called as she and her friend hurried to catch up. Just before they reached the pair, Adiala was struck by a chilling thought and laid a hand on Hanna's arm.

"My sister didn't put you up to this, did she?"

Hanna's blank expression prompted a hasty explanation, which sent the older woman into a coughing fit as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Too much sun?" Riallys asked dryly as the four of them dismounted and Adiala broke out trail rations for a hasty meal.

"Too many relations," Adiala murmured, her cheeks bright red as she cast a sour look at Hanna who was doubled over with laughter.

Riallys raised an elegant eyebrow and accepted her food, finding a place to sit relatively free from ice. "The trail looks clear," she commented, her eyes tracing the narrow ledge of rock and dirt marking the midpoint of the journey. The sun had dried the ice melt from the stone and only a few remote patches of muddier ground marked the black stone.

Adiala walked along the beginning of the ledge, gazing down where the mountainside had been cut away by years of wind and water. There was a second, rougher trail above them, used when the lower was iced over or washed out from early rains. The recent freeze and melt had dislodged a great deal of dirt and small rocks, further narrowing the path. She climbed the small slide cautiously, but it seemed stable enough for their sure-footed _varin_ mounts.

"We'll take it slow, one at a time," she said rejoining the patrol. "It's clear enough at this end, but we may have to dismount and walk it halfway across. Hanna, would you give the trail a hard look around the curve? If it's blocked further up, I'd rather know now. Turning around with laden _varin_ en is not my idea of fun."

Hanna nodded and stared at the trail, looking for any obstacles which could present a problem. She leaned against her mount after a moment and shook her head. "There's nothing really blocking us. There is more mud and an icy patch near the top of the path, but there's plenty of room to get by."

"Let's walk to the midpoint then. I know it will take longer," she added wryly at the faces her companions made. "We'll mount up again when it widens. Ri, give a call to Thana and tell her we'll be late for dinner."

Adiala tightened her boot laces as Riallys began her ascent, leading her mount. It would be up to Duran to let them know when she had reached the wider section, for Adiala wanted no incidents with nervous animals. She was beginning to fret when Duran finally let her know Riallys was across. Adiala set herself next in line leading her mount and one of the pack _varin_. Duran would follow with the same, and Hanna would bring up the rear.

The animals were calm enough, despite the narrowness, but Adiala found herself more nervous than she expected. She started violently when a small shower of stones rained down on her from above. She looked up, catching only a glimpse of something dark and furry racing away from the upper ledge. She drew a deep breath and stroked her mount, more to calm herself than the beast. The trail was not quite as clear as Hanna had promised; debris lay everywhere, but there were no large blockages which could not be overcome with a little maneuvering. Just past the midpoint, Adiala hobbled the pack animal to a stone and led her mount past a mound of spilled mud, ice and stone, glancing down only briefly at the sheer drop less than an arm's length from the _varin_ 's hooves. There was a second, cradling ledge fifty feet below, far narrower and more iced than the one she was crossing. As she walked back to get the pack animal she paused, kneeling on the trail edge. There was water on the ledge below, muddied and still running. Looking behind her she could only see Itheron's gray-black face rising above. Part of the upper trail had given way, leaving a pile of stone and earth, frozen against the cliff edge.

She moved on, leading both _varinen_ rather than mounting. She had a good distance to go yet, but she did not trust the trail enough to mount up and add extra weight to the rock. Riallys met her a hundred yards from the trail's end, riding carefully but quickly.

"Lady Below, Adi!" she yelped, sliding off her mount's back. "We thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry. I don't like the way the midpoint looks, there's too much water. Tell Duran to walk the whole trail and lead the _varin_ one by one across the ledge, all right?"

"He's already there. We got worried so he started in. We were going to meet when we found you . . . ."

"Is he mounted? Never mind. Ri, tell him to lead those animals!"

Riallys went still, her Voice as tight and tense as Adiala's had been, her face blank as she sent the message then paling as Adiala became aware of a muted sound, like a thousand tiny rodents mice running across rock. She grabbed her light pack from her mount and whirled, sprinting back along the trail even as Riallys screamed Duran's name.

There was more rock and water than there had been only minutes before, a steady stream of water falling from the upper ledge onto the trail below. The midpoint ledge was covered with rock and chunks of half melted ice. The center of the trail was gone leaving only a narrow outer ledge less than the width of Adiala's forearm. The pack _varin_ Duran had been leading was on the far side of the break, nervously pulling at its reins, trapped by fallen rubble. Duran and his mount were nowhere to be seen.

Adiala dropped to her belly, inching across the wet trail to where the trail was still crumbling in tiny patters of stone and water, dirt and ice. The outer edge of the ledge would not hold her weight. She glanced up at the sheer rise of rock behind her, eyeing the barely visible edge of the upper track. If they could come at the hole from above, they would be able to see straight down to the ledge below without placing any more stress on the badly damaged trail.

Footsteps behind her jerked her attention around. "No closer, Riallys!" she ordered tersely. "Can you Hear him?"

"Nn . . . no . . . . There's nothing."

"Stay back. I'm going for a better look. Tell Hanna to come up, cautiously."

Keeping as close to the _grae's_ dark face as she could, Adiala started to climb, testing each toe and hand hold before transferring her weight. She stopped just short of where the water fell freely, peering down at the hole in the trail. Her arms and shoulders ached as she sought for some sign of Duran on the ledge below. By the time she had inched her way across the rough expanse the sun was high overhead, leaving the ledge in shadow. Adiala cursed silently as she inched her way back down.

"Anything, Ri?" she asked as she joined the other woman on the trail.

Riallys shook her head in confusion. "There's something . . . it has to be Duran. But it's not clear . . . it's like mumbling."

"There's a ledge below this one, he could have gotten stuck there and survived. We'll have to go down and see. Where is Hanna?"

"She's coming. Go down how? The whole ledge could come down and if Duran is below it he'll be crushed if he's not. . . ."

"It will have to be from above. It would take days to climb up from below, if we could even reach him. I need Hanna to check how stable this slide is . . . Riallys, what is it?" she demanded gripping the woman's arms. Riallys had gone white, clutching her head and almost falling to her knees save for Adiala's supporting arms.

"Aaiee! The pain! He's in such pain! The water . . . can't breathe!"

"Clamp down, Third Sword!" Adiala snapped. "Shut him out and stay with me! I need your Voice, Riallys!"

Riallys drew a ragged breath, color returning to her face. "He's alive -- but it's bad, Adiala. He can't move. He can barely think. There's water pooling near his head and he can't move . . . ."

"Adiala!" Hanna's shout was a welcome break from the terror in Riallys's voice -- Duran's terror. "Lady Below! The whole trail's gone. Where's Duran?"

"Below us, on a ledge. Can you get to the pack animal? I need a rope. Be careful, Hanna," Adiala warned sharply. "And I want a detail on the ledge, Third. Down to how many stones are going to fall!"

Hanna opened her mouth to respond, closing it again as she neared the animal. It took only a moment to free the beast before she was backing away.

"There's still ice melting," Hanna reported. "I can't predict what will happen as the ice melts, except the gap is going to get wider. In a couple of hours it will start to freeze again. It might be safer to try then," she called, coiling the rope up and tossing it to her commander.

"What about the ledge below? And above? Can you See him?"

"No. There's too much debris. The ledge is stable. But there's ice and water. If he's down there he has to be close in to the wall. There's too much shadow for me to See clearly -- the ledge slants down toward the back . . . the water's pooling. If he's there and it freezes around him, Lady save him! We have to get down there! The rock above is secure enough -- whatever was meant to fall has fallen."

Adiala nodded curtly. "Take those animals back around the curve. I don't want any more stress on the rock than necessary. Riallys, get a message to the High Watch, then one to Mid. I want ropes and as much help as we can get. Hanna, as soon as you hobble those beasts, start climbing. I'll meet you on the upper trail and we'll see if we can't rig some kind of secure platform there."

It was grueling work, more so for Riallys who was keeping them informed of the progress of their reinforcements and trying to gain some kind of steady contact with Duran so he would not be alone. Contact with Duran was the hardest. Adiala could tell from the strain in Riallys's voice. The young guardsman was only half conscious, afraid, cold and in more pain than Riallys could bear for more than a few moments, even remotely. Hanna remained silent except to warn Adiala of potentially dangerous expanses of rock as they worked their way upward. By the time they met some twelve feet above the ledge, Adiala ached from the climb and the strain of carrying her pack tied around her waist. Hanna was equally as haggard. However, she had the foresight to secure a second rope across her shoulders as well as her camp kit with shovel and spikes for climbing. Her face was dirtied from the climb save where tears had left pale tracks on her cheeks.

"Ease up, Hanna," Adiala said as they reached a relatively solid thrust of rock directly above the broken ledge. "Can this hold three or four of us?"

"More if necessary, I think. This isn't part of the original break and there are no ice pockets to weaken the rock. Nothing to melt. But the ground around it . . . I can't be certain, _Makyera_. Too much freezing and thawing . . . I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hanna," Adiala said as she began securing the rope to the rock. "I should have gone back and relayed the order."

Hanna shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you say, First Sword. You asked me to check the trail. It Looked solid. I should have been more careful. I wasn't."

"We'll get him out," Adiala said softly. "Alive. I'll finish here. See if you can get through to Ri and get a status on the others."

Hanna nodded, concentrating with some difficulty to get Riallys's attention. Her report was not heartening. It would take another hour or so for the High Watch to reach them.

"I need to go down, now," Adiala murmured, staring through the gaping hole. She could barely make out a lighter colored form amid the black rock and shadows. "If he doesn't freeze to death, he might drown."

"Let me go," Hanna pleaded, her hands gripping Adiala as the other secured the rope around her waist and between her legs.

"No. I need you and Riallys to stay up here. Please, Hanna, this can't be about blame or guilt," she added more softly as the other's face hardened. "It has to be about rescuing Duran. To do that I need you and Riallys to be able to communicate with the others."

"All right. I brought the field kit -- I don't know how much good it will do you," she added as she handed over the small Healer's kit and helped Adiala secure a blanket and the shovel to her back. "There should be enough room to build a fire if you can find wood in all that trash. If not, we'll lower some. You're going to need it to keep him warm and to keep the water from freezing."

"This will have to do. I don't think I can carry any more and still fit through the hole. You'll have to keep the rope free at this end, Hanna. Thana's my second. She's climbed the _grae_ more than I have and she'll know the tricks. If Anard gets here from Mid Watch before Thana, have him do a better job with this rigging. It will have to hold at least three."

"I will, now you worry about yourself -- we don't want to haul both of you up," Hanna said with a faint smile.

Adiala returned the smile with more enthusiasm than she felt before lowering herself hand over hand down the rock face. True to her unspoken promise to Hanna, the moment she started her descent she surrendered any thoughts she might have had for Duran or the Watch. The stone was slick, already beginning to ice as the sun slipped further over Itheron's peaks.

It was worse below the ledge, colder and windier and the shadows were as dark as the stone itself. She could only manage a glimpse now and then of the ledge below, just enough of a bearing so she would not come down on top of the injured guardsman. Less than ten feet from him, she had to stop and rest. Her arms were trembling with fatigue and the supplies she carried seemed determined to shift her off balance. Her booted feet could not find purchase on the icy rock and she was covered in sweat icing in her hair and on her face.

She dropped the last few feet, her legs giving way beneath her as she touched the pile of rock, deadwood and mud half burying Duran. Shrugging the pack off her shoulders, she crept on hands and knees to where he lay, lower body and one arm trapped beneath the frozen mud.

"Duran," she murmured, touching his face. She could barely hear him breathing, reassured more by the little puffs of steam he created as he exhaled. He did not move at her voice or touch and she stripped off her gloves only to find his skin ice cold from resting in the water.

Moving quickly she pulled one of the blankets free of the pack, working it under his head and drying off his face and hair. Working primarily by feel she began clearing the dirt away from his arm and legs, maneuvering a second blanket around him as she worked, for his leathers were beginning to stiffen with ice. 

It was treacherous work. Duran was wedged against the back of the ledge. To reach him, Adiala had to work with her back to the sheer drop behind them with little room to maneuver and ice and water covering the stone. To add to her worry only Duran's breathing gave her any indication he was alive. She had him almost completely free of the trapping debris when a rattle of stones overhead sent her diving on top of him, covering his body with her own as dirt and rock fell from above.

"Adiala?"

She bit back a sob as she looked up to see Anard's familiar lined face peering down from a rope harness. A closed fire box hung from his belt, its faint glow the most beautiful sight Adiala recalled seeing in years.

"Ease to the left, Anard. It's wider there," she directed, her voice wavering.

He did as she directed, allowing her to guide his feet until he was settled on the ledge. She did not try to hurry him as he pulled off his own pack, for he was carrying more gear than she had, albeit better prepared. She accepted the fire pot and began dragging larger shards of wood from the rubble pile, adding to the bundle Anard had carried. The fire warmed her body and spirit as she let Anard finish clearing the guardsman from his prison.

"There's snow moving in, Mikayl says. Thana's rigging a cover to send down. Our best bet is to stay here until morning," he said.

Adiala shuddered and moved in closer. "I don't know that he'll survive the night," she murmured.

"I don't either, _Makyera_. But I can tell you this, trying to get him up the cliff in this darkness is just as dangerous. There's not really enough room for anyone else down here and you're near spent, Adi."

She had not the strength to argue with him. "You and Thana agree, then?"

"We do. She set up a rough camp above and below the ledge and Called for a Healer from Rhema. The advice from home is not to move him any more than we have to and keep him warm."

"We're going to have to move him to get him out of this hollow, if we're to have any chance of getting him warm. He's soaked to the skin. And they'll have to keep us supplied with wood. Any danger in that?"

Anard shook his head. "No. The slide stabilized. It'll harden up with the freeze tonight. I'm not sure we want to be here when it thaws again, though. There's broth in my water skin and a pan in the pack. I'll relay to Thana while you heat it up."

She nodded, wearily following his instructions. Anard climbed Itheron's peaks for sport. She had been tempted to go with him on more than one occasion. She thought it unlikely she would follow through after this experience. She was exhausted and concerned for Duran as well as the rescue party. Her hands seemed useless as she spilled more of the broth on the ground than she got in the pot and her curse of frustration earned her an anxious look from Anard.

"That's it, First Sword," he said gently pulling the skin and pan from her hands. He set them aside and threw a blanket around her shoulders. "Take a rest,"

"I can do this much!" she snapped, as surprised as he at her anger.

He clasped her hands, folding the edges of the blanket around them. "No, you can't," he said evenly locking eyes with her. "Your hands are ice cold -- you can't even feel pain," he added, turning her right hand palm up. There was a gash along the heel about four inches long, bleeding slowly but steadily. "I can finish setting up camp here and take care of Duran. I'm going to need you tomorrow."

Adiala bit back an angry protest, staring at her hand. Wordlessly Anard gave her a strip of bandaging, grasping her shoulder with rough gentleness before turning his attention back to the injured guardsman.

She watched him as he moved efficiently around the narrow ledge, working longer bits of wood together to form a crude platform which he covered with blankets. She bandaged the cut palm carefully, watching her left hand wrap the cloth around the wound. Anard did require her help to strip Duran of his soaked clothing before carefully easing the limp body onto the raised bed then covering him.

"Can you tell how badly he's hurt?" she asked softly as Anard pulled the blankets up around the younger man's chin. She had crouched at Duran's head, stroking the matted hair tenderly. Their patient had made no sound when they had moved him onto the platform, a silence Adiala did not like.

Anard shook his head with a sigh. "He's got some cuts and bruises, and a bad dent in his skull," he hesitated, his hand resting on Duran's chest. "Riallys said he couldn't move and his thoughts were confused. The latter is probably from the fracture, the other . . . I think his back's broken, Adi. I'm no Healer, but I've seen injuries like this before. Your father . . . ."

"I know," she murmured. Makaen had been a Stone Mason, a large, strong man with an infectious laugh her brother had inherited. Their father had been killed in a quarry accident with three others when Mikayl was a baby. He had not been strong enough to survive a broken back, his spine crushed by falling rock. The Healers had tried, Lady below, how they had tried! But there had been too much damage and it took them so long to dig him out enough to put their hands on him.

"It's not the same, _kira_ ," Anard was saying. It took Adiala a moment to realize he had grasped her by both arms, shaking her. "Makaen was near buried, he had other injuries, inside--."

She covered his hands with hers. "So might Duran. I'm all right, Anard. I was just trying to remember. It happened a long time ago -- I barely remember Makaen's death," she lied. "I was only a child. Really, it's all right. What else should we do?" she asked shrugging his hands off gently. 

He studied her face for a moment, then nodded, reassured by whatever he saw in her face. "Not much. Keep the fire going. I'll have them lower some more dry wood and blankets -- and some clothes for you. We need to get you dry as well."

She agreed, letting him take charge. She felt chilled and her hand was beginning to throb. It was a good sign, she knew and clenched and unclenched her hands to get the circulation going, ignoring the tingling and the pain. If anyone could get Duran out alive it would be Anard and she thanked whatever twist of fate had put him at Mid Watch, available for this crisis.

While he settled the bundled firewood, she finally managed to get the warmed broth poured into cups and made him take a break to drink some, then help her get some into Duran. Anard massaged the man's throat to get him to swallow, both of them watching carefully to make sure their patient did not choke or try to vomit the liquid back up as was sometimes the case with head injuries. Adiala could not see clearly in the flickering firelight but she thought some color came into his cheeks and his shivering eased.

Anard's sudden shift in position alerted her to another bundle being lowered. She looked up, unable to see anything in the darkness. She could hear the creak of the ropes and the rasping of wood against wood. Anard guided the bundle down then sent the rope back up with a silent command. He handed Adiala a smaller bundle as he stacked the dry wood near the fire and began spreading out the temporary cover Thana had fashioned. 

A stray flake or two of snow were all Adiala had seen so far, but she trusted Mikayl's prediction and struggled out of her wet leathers and into one of Thana's dry woolen tunics. The leather trousers she guessed to be a spare of Jael's, her fingers glancing over the fine and intricate stitching. The tunic was too broad in the shoulders and not quite long enough but Adiala used her hair clasp to gather the front together at the neck, then helped Anard set up the poles to attach to the cover. Their temporary shelter erected, they both huddled underneath, one to either side of Duran, adding their body warmth to his.

"Thana says she'll send down another load of wood, then tuck in for the night," Anard said after Listening intently for a moment. "They'll keep a double watch. I'll take the first down here while you get some sleep. You can wake me if anything needs relaying."

Adiala shook her head. "No, I'll take first. I'm too keyed up to sleep. Tuck in, _shan'nai_. You're better at reading weather signs than I am, Anard," she said as he started to argue. "I would rather you be the one awake when the sun comes up. If it's me, we may all get washed over the edge in a melt."

Anard raised a dark eyebrow, "I doubt it, _Makyera_ , but as you will. I'll wait for the wood to come first."

She wrapped the blanket around her once more before picking up her ax to dry and secure it in its case. She would have to sharpen it when she had the time, the bright-stone edge was dulled from hacking at ice and rock and wood. By the time she was finished, Anard had the third pile of wood stacked safely away. He curled up, pulling his blanket around him, eyes closed as he worked his way into relaxation and then to sleep. Adiala knew the exercise he used, for she worked a similar one to keep herself awake.

She was tired, more tired than she hoped Anard knew. But she had not lied to him about her mental state, replaying the entire disaster over again and again in her mind, trying to discover some way Duran's fall could have been avoided. Unfortunately she kept returning to the same conclusion -- if only she had a Voice. It was the one thing she could not control and her biggest fear since taking command of the Watch. A Voice would have enabled her to warn Duran, but the few precious minutes it had taken her to get to Riallys and have her relay the message had been costly ones.

She should have turned around and gone back. Instead she had relied on others to see her orders were carried through. Her carelessness might very well cost Duran his life. The one constant argument against her having the authority she had was she could not Speak to her people. Others doubted she could overcome such a handicap -- she had doubted it as well, but warm words, encouraging words from Callan, her sister and her friends, had convinced her otherwise.

It was not always necessary to have a Voice, she knew. The day to day routines of the Watch rarely required it and she had so drilled her people on plans and contingencies during patrol they knew what to do with only a gesture.

She closed her eyes, resting her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. She ignored the hot moisture staining her cheeks, concentrating on making no sound. She could not control the tears but she learned at an early age she could control the sobs which had been the Child Adiala's way of dealing with her emotions.

She began locking the frustrated crying away not long after her father's death. She remembered the last mental caress from Makaen; that forced touch he made despite his own pain. She had locked on and held his Touch with everything her six year old soul could muster. It may have been desperation which broke the barriers in her mind -- one of the few times in her life the potential Gift the Elders saw in her rang true. Adiala had never analyzed their link. All she knew was her father, the very best friend she had in her young life, was in pain and needed her. Makaen had been one of the few in Rhema who had pursued the difficult and often painful contact with his young daughter's mind, providing her with at least some of the comfort and security other children in Rhema took for granted. Adiala remembered in vivid detail how his Touch, how the Voice of her father had faded as his life faded beneath the crushing stone.

Makaen's death had left Adiala alone. More alone than she had ever realized. Her Mother, Ila, had tried to keep the Touch with her younger daughter, but like her elder daughter and infant son, Ila's Gift had been Sight. Her Voice in Adiala's mind was a painful exercise for both of them. Even at Ila's death, some ten years later, they had not Spoken. Maia and Mikayl had relayed Adiala's words and her feelings for her mother.

Since then Adiala had found other ways to talk. She had learned more from their Haian allies than her own people. Their language was precise and descriptive and she used what she learned from them in her dealings with the Watch.

Some of her folk could and would Speak to her still: her siblings, Damyn the Healer, Jael. But like her mother, they found it painful and their voices Spoke only rarely. Their infrequent attempts helped ease the void the loss of her father caused. The emptiness was not filled, however. Nor had the frightening feeling of being alone vanished as she grew older.

She rested her hand on Duran's chest, unable to hear his shallow breathing over Anard's deeper efforts. Was Riallys keeping her erstwhile lover company? Or Thana? She had no way of knowing. She stared out into the darkness, watching as the snow began to fall more heavily, obscuring the sky and what few stars she could see through the light cloud cover.

Throwing more wood on the fire, she rubbed her injured palm. The ache was more intense, but something else gnawed at her. A distant call, an echo ringing through her soul.

"What do you want?" she murmured into the darkness, feeling the call again. She pulled the blanket around her tightly, walking as close to the edge as she dared. "What do you want from me now, you bloody slaver?"

The last was said without anger toward the sleeping presence beneath the mountains, hidden by countless years and green growing things waiting for spring.

 _The Oath_ , the ageless presence whispered against the snow, _Take the Oath._

"I can't," Adiala whispered back. "Look where I am, what's happened here. Can't you see it? There's no place for your Oath in my life. I have nothing more to offer you," the last was almost a sob.

_You are what you are, as you were meant to be. Take the Oath._

Wordlessly Adiala shook her head, closing herself off from the insistent murmuring until at last, the echo faded away completely. She found herself on her knees, trembling and cold. Behind her the fire had burned low again. Wearily she added more wood, building the blaze up again and watching it. Her head ached and she rubbed her temples, willing the pain away. She attempted the relaxation technique Anard had used, but the ache did not ease. She cursed aloud, then went still as Anard stirred, falling back asleep again after a few moments.

Adiala let her breath out slowly, knowing her tension was making the pain worse, only vaguely aware someone called her name.

She recognized the pain then and, a moment later, recognized the Speaker.

[[Jai?]] she queried anxiously, wincing at the effort. Jael was pushing his strength and his limit. Speaking to her took four times the effort he usually expended.

[[Nothing is wrong, _kira_ ,]] he reassured her. [[I'm on watch, I thought you might need some company.]]

She masked a grateful smile in her weak Voice. [[I'm fine and we're going to need your strength in the morning.]]

[[Don't shut me out, Adi,]] he warned. [[Not this way or any other. This was not your fault.]]

[[It's a waste of both our energies to discuss this now, Jael,]] she snapped, wincing again as her anger made the contact harder.

[[It's a waste of your time second guessing yourself, First Sword,]] he returned. [[Thana and Anard both know you are most likely blaming yourself -- if you haven't already decided to resign,]] he added more gently, his heartfelt concern flooding over her so her eyes teared again. [[Don't do it, _kira_ 'sai. This was an accident -- you can't plan for everything. No one will blame you or does.]]

[[Hah!]] she returned [[You can't lie to me, Jael. Not like this. I don't need to Hear to know exactly who will and does blame me -- and they should. I should have gone back, Jai. I should have gone back to Duran and Hanna and told them what I felt, what I saw. It was easier to get to Ri. Easier to let her relay. It was bad judgment and nothing you or anyone else can say can change that.]]

[[Nor will your self-pity,]] he added sharply and almost lost contact. [[You can't undo it, Adi. It's done. Go forward. Learn. Like you always do.]] he said, the shortness of his message conveying how much energy he was expending.

[[That's enough, Jai,]] she replied gently. [[I've heard your lecture, teacher. Let go, now.]]

[[I will, if you will,]] he whispered and sent her another flood of warm approval and love before fading away. Against her will Adiala found herself clinging to the fading touch until it was replaced by a set of strong arms embracing her from behind.

"You need to listen to him, _shan'sai_ ," Anard said quietly. "Listen to those you trust, Adiala. The rest don't matter much."

"It's rude to Listen," she said without rancor.

"Some time it's rude not to," he responded, unrepentant, and gave her a quick hug. "You might have averted this with a Voice, First Sword. It might have given way even if Duran had walked his mounts. There's no way to tell. Not to blame the boy, but he's been trained on this _grae_. He's come up here with me to climb. He should have seen what you saw, but he didn't. Neither did Riallys or Hanna, and Ri, at least, has been at this longer than you have." He turned her to face him, dark eyes shadowed by the inconstant light. "There's blame enough to go around. Remember though, _Makyera_ , Riallys couldn't Hear him at first and Hanna couldn't See him. Were you so dependent on their, or anyone's Gifts, you could have abandoned the search then and no one would have known the difference until it was too late. If it had been anyone but you, Adiala, that may well have been the outcome. But you, you don't believe anything until you see it for yourself."

"You and Jael see more in me than I see," she said softly.

"That's probably true. It is true with most folks, _kira_. But I'm rarely kind on principle," he added, raising and eyebrow at her.

She chuckled, grabbing his ears none too gently and kissing him soundly. "That's true enough, Arms Master. I'll promise you this, and you can pass it to Jael for me -- I won't give in to another bout of self doubt until we get Duran back to the Keep."

"Fair enough. Now, get some sleep, _kira_. I'm going to need all your surly strength to get this lad back up the _grae_."

Adiala nodded, hiding a yawn. The pain in her head had lessened somewhat as she snuggled next to Duran, pulling the blanket over both of them. She was only faintly aware of the light caress on her mind and the vague echoing call in her soul before she dropped off to sleep.

Anard woke her just before daybreak and set her to lashing sections of the platform together beneath Duran to make a crude litter. By the time the first rays of light hit them they had the platform ready with Duran strapped securely and the camp nearly packed. As Anard feared, the welcome warmth was an unwelcome hindrance to their task. The snow which fell during the night melted quickly, making the ledge slick and footing treacherous. Water began trickling steadily from above as their friends made ready to pull the injured man up. Anard climbed with him, keeping the litter from banging against the rock.

Adiala waited below, using a guide rope to keep the litter straight and anchoring both Anard and the litter in case the makeshift hoist should collapse. She had few illusions of her ability to take the weight of both of them should they fall, despite Anard's spikes and clamps set into the stone. She had the two men on separate ropes and had already made her choice as to who she would release if the clamps did not hold. She suspected Anard knew as well and he had made doubly sure the ropes on the litter were secure. If they fell, it would be up to the group above to salvage the litter and its unconscious passenger. 

The climb up took three times as long as the descent down. Adiala's eyes ached from the bright winter light and she was soaked all over again before she saw the litter disappear through the hole in the rock, finally secured. When Anard had vanished as well, she set to tying the packs together. Her own light pack and ax she strapped across her back. Tying up the blankets she noticed one blanket with a familiar intricate pattern stitched into the seams. She hesitated, then shoved the blanket underneath her own pack.

The trickle of water was a miniature waterfall by the time she started her own ascent. She could barely see Jael and Mikayl manning her rope at the hoist and she kept her eyes fixed on them, refusing to look down or out, concentrating all her efforts on finding the next toe hold.

She heard the threatening rumble before she heard the cry of warning. The waterfall suddenly became a torrent, rock and debris mixing with the water. Something struck her shoulder sending a streak of sharp pain through the limb before she lost her grip, her left arm numb to her fingertips. Beside her, the supply pack slipped and her own rope jerked.

"FAST! PULL HER UP FAST!" she heard Thana shout as the rope jerked again and she slipped down a few feet. Jael's face vanished, replaced by Hanna and Osra's, Mikayl next to them, his mouth thinned to a line, his eyes narrowed in concentration and effort.

Grabbing the rope again, she focused on her brother's face. More debris fell and she hugged the face of the _grae_ , jamming her left foot into a crevice and pulling on the rope. Jael's Shield settled around her, deflecting the rocks and dirt.

I'll take the damn Oath, she whispered fiercely. Just get me to the ledge!

If her prayer was heard it was ignored as she felt the rope slip again and the ominous creak of wood. Panic had taken over her brother's face; she could see it as he dug his heels into the dirt and mud. The hoist was slipping and there was no room for anyone else to move in to take her rope. It jerked again and she dug her right fingers into another crevice. She looked up, searching for another handhold and saw Mikayl slip in the mud, sliding toward the edge.

"Nooonooo!" She screamed and used her still numb left hand to grab a tiny outcropping of rock and found another for her right foot.

Her weight off the rope, Mikayl made a desperate grab for a half buried tree root, Osra and Hanna pulling desperately on the rope to take up the slack. A second rope came down through the hole, slapping her in the face. She barely noticed. Her concentration was on her brother as the root held and he began pulling himself up again. Only when he was safe and had turned to stare at her desperately did she make a grab for the second rope. Both held. Mikayl scrambled up next to the two women, pulling the rope tighter.

"Climb, girl!" Thana shouted as Adiala wrapped the second rope around her forearm. Her left arm gave out again as she pulled. She kept her grip on the second lifeline, ignoring the rough weave cutting into her flesh. Feet flat against the rock, she half climbed and half walked the cliff face, keeping her eyes straight ahead, unwilling to keep track of the distance left to go.

She gave a yelp of surprise when Anard grabbed her right wrist, bodily lifting her through the hole. Behind him, Jael's brother, Laric, reached out and took a good grip on the waist of her breeches. The three of them tumbled backward, away from the hole, away from the ledge.

"Jai, Kehan! Release! Above, let go!" Thana cried and Adiala could only watch from the security of Anard's arms as the shard of rock the hoist had been set on groaned and creaked and slid through the hole, the hoist tumbling down after and shattering as it hit the edge of the gap.

Thana stared at them from the other side, hands on her hips, mud up to her knees. Adiala could not read her expression.

"I must love you more than I thought, girl," she said sternly. "There was one of my mother's finest blankets in that pack of supplies."

Adiala stared blankly at her for a moment, then freed herself from Anard and pulled the blanket from under her pack with her good arm, holding it up for Thana to see.

There was muffled laughter behind her as Thana fought to keep a grin from her face. Laughter from above broke her resolve and she began laughing too as Anard grabbed Adiala from behind, tears streaming down his face. Adiala returned his hug one armed then extended her uninjured hand to Laric. Differences notwithstanding, Laric took her hand and grinned at her. 

"It was a tough choice for mother to make, you or grandmother's blanket," he said.

"I always liked your grandmother's work," Adiala returned solemnly, then closed her eyes and relaxed into Anard's embrace.

Anard gave her another squeeze before rising, pulling Adiala up with him as he began untying the rope around her waist.

"You're a natural climber, Adi," he said, his voice uncustomarily rough. 

"Don't even ask," she said. "You can have it. I'll stick to trails." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek, then pulled away as her brother came scrambling down the trail. He was filthy but she paid no mind to the mud, catching him tightly with one arm. He grabbed her around the waist, unashamed tears falling as he buried his face against her neck.

"Lady Below, Adi, I thought I'd lost you," he sobbed.

She stroked his wet hair, murmuring soothing words and letting her own tears fall freely. Brother and sister held the embrace for a long while, the others working around them as they gathered up the ropes and tools. When the pair had finally reassured each other that all was well, Adiala turned back to Anard.

"Duran?" she asked, leaning against her brother more for physical support than comfort. She ached all over and there was a sharp pain in her left arm and shoulder. 

"On his way down to Mid Watch. Damyn's on his way up. You're to follow him with Jael, Kehan and Mikayl. Your shoulder's not in good shape, _kira_ , and Jael and Kehan are spent."

"My shoulder hardly hurts at all. What about High Watch?"

"Go down, Adiala," Thana called. "I'll stay another rotation with Laric, Hanna and Riallys. Or Anard if he's a mind to," she added with a wink.

"I might at that. Why should Laric have all the fun?"

"If you would, Anard, send Ri back down. She'll be worried about Duran," Adiala said tiredly.

Anard nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, she will. It will be all right, Adiala. Damyn's the best we've ever seen. He'll pull Duran through."

"I hope you're right, _shan'nai_. Thank you for . . . for everything," she added hugging him then stepping away quickly. "I have to talk to Hanna, for a moment," she said looking around for the older woman.

"I'll get her. You stay put."

Adiala did not argue, nor did she protest when Mikayl brought her another set of dry clothes and insisted on helping her dress.

"Let me," a voice said indistinctly as Mikayl fumbled with the back laces on one of Riallys's spare tunics. Adiala nodded and sent her brother to secure her pack.

"I need you to go up, Hanna," Adiala said turning to face her.

"I know. Riallys is a mess. She's been hysterical since we pulled Duran up," Hanna said. "So much for a detached relationship within the Watch."

Adiala caught the other woman's hand in her good one, pulling it against her cheek. "I wanted to thank you, for helping to save my life and to tell you once more, it wasn't your fault."

Hanna's face went still, her hand tensing in Adiala's, but her commander would not release her.

"Listen to me, _kira_ , I spent most of last night beating myself about what I could have done, what I should have seen. It's not your fault -- or if it is, you share the blame with me and Riallys and even Duran. None of us were as careful as we should have been." She forced Hanna to look at her, smiling faintly until Hanna nodded. "I would rather go with you to High Watch," Adiala said, "but I'm afraid Thana and Anard will tie me to my mount if I don't go quietly."

"Maybe it's just as well. It may not be meant for us to be other than friends, Adi."

"This was rather a drastic way for fate to make a point, don't you think?" 

Hanna chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I don't know, Adi. I'm too rattled to think clearly."

"Well, give it some thought over the next month. I will. And don't be surprised if your commander makes a surprise visit near the end of the rotation. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Lady! We'll have to clean the barrack every day in anticipation!" Hanna laughed, color and humor returning to her face. She bent forward and kissed Adiala thoroughly, careful of her injured arm. "You just think on that for the next month, Adiala _ka'kiira_ Ila. Safe journey down."

"Safe journey, _kira_ ," Adiala said softly and watched her climb back up the slope to join her Watch.

"I didn't know you were so fond of her," Mikayl said, leading her mount.

"Fond? Yes. I don't know if there's anything more there though. I'll have to wait to find out, I suppose. You're filthy."

"Dry clothes or not, you are none too clean yourself, First," Jael said joining the pair. He looked very tired, but his eyes lit up when she smiled at him.

"My sister is going to be very angry I wore you out," she said leaning against him briefly and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "You are very welcome. Here." He held out a makeshift sling. "Damyn's orders. Your shoulder is probably dislocated. He also ordered a litter for you but," he put both hands up to ward off her retort, "I don't have the strength for that argument. Get mounted, _kira_. Let's get you to his tender hands before we both fall over in our tracks. Or the whole damn _grae_ comes down on us."

She kissed him again, then Mikayl as he helped her get into the sling.

"I thought it already had," she murmured. "Let's go."

The ride to Mid Watch was tedious and tiring and the pain in Adiala's shoulder seemed to increase with every plodding step her mount made. Mikayl dismounted to walk beside her, but she kept her wits about her until they stopped. The dismount sent her into a hazy spin and she was only barely conscious when she was laid on one of the cots inside the barrack. Deft hands probed the injured shoulder and then a sharp pull brought the pain to her voice as she screamed. The pain vanished a moment later with a suddenness which almost sent her into unconsciousness.

"You're going to ruin my reputation," a soft voice murmured in her ear as she opened her eyes. A soft, gentle hand stroked her forehead with a cool cloth while another continued to Heal the dislocated shoulder.

The blue eyes above her were filled with both humor and concern. Reddish gold hair was cut short, but not severely, around a squared face. The face itself was pale and tired. His touch was feather-light against her skin and he exuded a calm competence that was familiar and reassuring.

"I thought you hated heights," she mumbled.

"I'll do anything to be near you, Adi," Damyn, Rhema's First Healer teased, stroking her cheek with a forefinger. "You've known that since you were a tiny bit of a girl."

"Lady, I need to get Maia to find you a lover. You're every bit as sweet as _theris_ honey as she is," she grumbled, resting her cheek against his hand. Damyn smiled at her and took her left hand in his, examining the cut on her palm. He covered the slash with his thumb and she closed her eyes as the skin warmed then lost all feeling for a few moments before he completed healing the wound. She had long ago learned not to watch her friend when he healed. The visual observance made her nauseated and uncomfortable. She was, however, grateful that despite her inability to Hear or See, her errant Gift did not seem to unduly interfere with the abilities of the Keep's Healers.

"Open and close it for me, _kira_ ," Damyn prompted when she opened her eyes. She did so, grinning when the hand offered no discomfort. She lifted her arm and winced a little.

"You dislocated your shoulder or rather, a chunk of rock did," Damyn commented. "I've reset it but the tissue and muscle are still swollen. You also have a slight fever which I intend to let run its course." He touched her lips with a tender but stern finger when she started to protest. "I want you to rest for a few days, Adiala. Preferably naturally -- which you will under these conditions. But I swear, I will send you deep if you don't cooperate. I've advised the same for Jael and Kehan. You are all exhausted and I don't mean just your bodies."

"It comes with being in the Watch," she said crossly, but she knew the resolute expression on her friend's face. "What's wrong with Jael and Kehan? And how is Duran?"

"Jael and Kehan overextended themselves trying to keep the ledge together long enough to get the three of you topside. That kind of Shift is not exactly what Kehan is used to and Jael's Shield works far better against non-physical materials, as you well know. How they managed to keep the ledge together and keep you from being stoned to death is something the Elder Council is going to investigate very closely. Interesting combination of Gifts -- and useful."

"Very," Adiala agreed. "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to deflect a Hai'Karin arrow without a bloody wooden shield to lug around?"

"That's what Thana said as well," he said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Unfortunately, right now, Jael can barely Shield his own thoughts. Kehan's not much better off. They were both asleep before we got them into bed. Which is what you should be doing," he added, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

"You haven't told me about Duran," she prompted softly, catching his hand.

Damyn's smile faded a little, the chamber seeming to darken as well. "It's not good, _kira_. He's stable enough and I've healed most of his injuries -- he won't die in the middle of the night. I need to get him down to Rhema, but it's going to have to wait a few days. Mikayl and Osra have both seen heavier snow moving in tonight. Mother and Sylan are waiting for us -- Sylan has more experience with this kind of injury than I do."

"You said you healed most of his hurts."

Damyn nodded. "What I could. The skull fracture, the cuts and bruises, the lung infection from the cold -- his neck is broken, Adiala. He's paralyzed. I've done what I can, but spinal injuries are tricky -- there are so many nerve channels and clusters, it could take all three of us months to heal all the paths, if we're lucky. The skull fracture, however, has temporarily left him blind and mute . . . ."

Adiala gripped his hand fiercely. "He hasn't lost his Voice? Please tell me no . . . ."

The Healer gripped her shoulders firmly, his voice even and calm in response to the panic in hers. "No. He has his Voice and his Sight, but he cannot speak and he can't see. It may even be temporary -- head injuries are just as capricious as spinal injuries. But he can Hear me -- he's not in pain, although he is frightened. There are plenty of eyes to See for him if he wants."

"Bless the Lady," Adiala breathed, not even aware she was crying. Abruptly, Damyn shifted position on the cot, sitting behind her so he could hold her. He bent his head over hers as she cried silently. It was a fear he had faced with her before. Without Voice or Sight, Adiala was terrified such an injury would leave her trapped and alone in her own body. Damyn's mother, the Healer Sura, understood Adiala's fear given the circumstances of her father's death. Since gaining adulthood, Adiala had rarely mentioned the old terror. That it should come over her now was not surprising.

"He's not alone, little sister," Damyn whispered against her hair. "Neither are you."

"You can't do anything?"

"Not alone -- I wouldn't dare. I can keep him from getting worse until Sura and Sylan can help me. He's alive, Adi, and he has only you to thank."

She tensed, ready to pull away, but Damyn tightened his embrace. "Don't even think it, Adiala. Alive is always better than dead," he said sternly. "He has a Voice, he has his Sight and he can hear us. He's not in pain and there will always be someone with him to ease his fears." He kissed her lightly. "Just as I will always be here to ease yours, _asa_?"

"Yes," she agreed, forcing herself to relax. She did so gradually, letting Damyn's secure embrace lull her into a kind of hazy half-sleep. He did not move for a long time but she woke to another set of arms, different but no less comforting and familiar.

"Shhh. I didn't mean to wake you," Mikayl murmured. "Damyn will have my hide if he knows you aren't sleeping. He needed to rest but he didn't want you to be alone."

Adiala smiled faintly at the Healer's concern. For all his talent and the strength of his Gift, Healing took as much of a toll on Damyn as his kin's injuries took on them.

"What time is it?"

"Past Yra's rise. Everyone's asleep except us and Osra. She's watching over Duran."

She stirred against him feeling warm. For all its size the chamber seemed stuffy. It was more crowded than usual for the rescue had brought half a dozen others up with Damyn as well as the regular rotation.

"Damyn wants you to sleep," Mikayl cautioned as she shrugged off the blanket.

"If Yra's risen, I have slept -- for hours. I need to walk, Mal."

"You need to sleep. I'll wake, Damyn . . . ," he half-threatened, half-pleaded.

"You do and I'll have your hide. Just walk outside with me, _kiri'nai_ ," she begged softly, reaching for her cloak, folded neatly on the end of her cot.

Mikayl shook his head in resignation but joined her, staying close as she eased the door open and slipped outside.

Snow was still falling gently, gleaming whitely under Yra's full face and Ka's crescent. Adiala stared at the moon-cousins for awhile, letting Mikayl add his warmth and support to her. She did not really feel the need for either but they were nice to have anyway. 

"If it hadn't been such a horrid day, I would say the night is beautiful," she said awed.

"It is beautiful," a deeper voice commented.

Brother and sister turned to find Damyn and Jael in the doorway. The latter was staring at Yra as Adiala had been. The former had an expression of resigned annoyance.

"I knew I should have knocked you out when I had the chance," Damyn said disgustedly, but there was a smile hiding at the corner of his mouth.

"It was stuffy," Adiala commented.

"She insisted . . . ," Mikayl said at almost the same time.

"Of that, I'm sure, "Damyn said and laid a hand on her forehead. "If nothing else, your fever has broken. You have the most amazing recuperative powers."

"I had a little help, as I recall," she said leaning against him. "Why don't you snap at Jai? He's supposed to be resting too."

"He respects my common sense," Jael said amiably. "A trait you lack."

"If this gets any deeper, the snow will melt," Damyn remarked dryly. Adiala chuckled extending her arm to Jael to draw him into the little circle.

"My, my -- all this male attention for me! Somebody please tell Maia I had three men vying for my regard."

"I don't think we three are who she had in mind," Mikayl observed. "Although I could tell her about Hanna."

"Please do! And you don't have to tell her which three men -- although one would qualify," she added winking at Damyn. "The exact identities could be a mystery. That should keep her occupied for awhile."

"A couple of hours, at least," Jael said. 

The Healer burst out laughing. "Maybe we should join chambers, Adi! I'm afraid I've become a disappointment to her too."

"I promise I'll do my very best to keep her occupied for at least a week," Jael promised. "But I may need a little assistance . . . if you would be so kind, Damyn."

Adiala laughed as well. "Sorry, Jai, I thought the difference in your ages would give you an edge in stamina," she said then caught herself, remembering a similar remark she had made about Riallys and Duran. The others did not notice her sudden silence for a few moments as Damyn did his best to give Jael advice.

"I can only promise you that as her pregnancy advances, some of her energy will be lost," Damyn said. "However, I believe she and Kein remained `active' until about a month before her first child was born."

"Lady Below," Jael groaned. "Maybe I had better take a second Watch. What do you think, _Makyera_ Gen? Adiala?" Jael prompted when she did not immediately respond.

"What? Nothing, I'm cold," she said and turned to go inside.

"Oh, no, you don't," Damyn said, catching her. "What is it? Dammit, Adi, don't shut us out," he said with more force than he had intended.

She stared into his face for a long moment. "Is it so easy for you to go on?" she asked quietly. "I was thinking about Riallys. And Duran. It won't ever be, will it?"

"You don't know for sure. Neither do I," Damyn said. "There aren't any promises in our lives, Adiala. None but the ones we make."

"It's not enough."

"No, it's not," Jael said earnestly, taking her hands. "But it's all we have. _kira_ 'sai, you can't change what is or what was, only what is to be. For whatever ultimate reason, we serve Aessa. It's who we are and what we do. The Lady only knows how many generations have asked the same questions."

"And their answers may not be ours, my love," Damyn said gently, pushing a golden hair from her forehead.

"Lady, but I want those answers," she said fiercely. "And knowing I can't change things doesn't ease my desire to change them."

The two older men fell silent, unable to answer her challenge. She stared from face to face, seeing her own frustration mirrored in theirs. She smiled finally, placing a hand in each of theirs. "I'm not alone, am I? No Gift from the Goddess can change those questions."

Jael shook his head. "No, and our Gifts don't bring us any clearer answers either."

"The Haian ask the same questions, Adiala," Mikayl said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "They want to know why floods ruin their crops or the water-sickness takes their children. At least there, we can make a difference. You have. Sending rotations on a regular basis lets us get Healers to them faster, or extra hands to save a crop. In that respect, we change what has been."

Jael nodded thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of it that way, Mikayl, but you're right. Maybe our Gifts can't change everything, but there are some things we can affect."

"I would like to affect this cold," Damyn put in shivering. "What can be done for Duran, will be done, _kira_ , I can promise that. And what has been done, couldn't have been done if you and Jai and Mikayl and I were not who and what we are. There are some blessings in the Lady's Gifts."

Damyn kissed her swiftly and headed for the barrack, Jael repeating the gesture, though a little more soundly. "Remember our `conversation' on the ledge, _kira_. Too much introspection gets you nowhere," he said meaningfully.

"I remember. I forgot to thank you."

"Keep remembering -- it's all the thanks I need. Good night, or good morning, rather," he added with a glance to the lightening horizon before following Damyn inside.

Adiala watched after them for a long moment, treasuring the warmth she felt which had nothing to do with the imminent sunrise. She leaned against Mikayl again, feeling his breath against her cheek. She had not lost him on the ledge, nor anyone who was close to her heart. Damyn and his fellow Healers would find a way to make things right with Duran. She had to believe that.

She looked up, expecting to find Mikayl's eyes on her but he was staring up toward the High Watch, lost in thought.

"What is it?" She asked, recognizing his Sight. "Mikayl, what do you See?" She turned in his arms to face him.

He shook his head, looking down at her with a shrug. "Nothing. A shadow. It's gone now. More snow probably. Are you cold yet?" he added a little plaintively.

She chuckled and nodded, linking her good arm with his as they trudged through the snow to the door. As they paused to kick snow from their boots, Adiala suddenly stared northward, startled by the sudden faint echo deep inside her. Mikayl opened the door for her and she shook her head at his questioning gaze. She went inside, taking a deep breath against the sudden warmth but she stared at the closed door as Mikayl helped her with her cloak and boots. She could not shake the urgency of the call even after it had faded.


End file.
